


In the Neon Lights

by TheRedWulf



Series: Roosa One Shots [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Sex, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Roosa - Freeform, Slice of Life, Smut, Sweet, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Sansa sits down across from her blind date, or so she thinks...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Roose Bolton & Sansa Stark, Roose Bolton/Sansa Stark
Series: Roosa One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469906
Comments: 42
Kudos: 182





	In the Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after I posted the Stansa one shot ["A Simple Mistake"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204840/) and it was suggested by a few people that I should write one for Roose & Sansa. I have been working on it bit by bit for a while, and I think it is finally done. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!

Roose did his best to hide his sigh of disappointment as he read through yet another horribly written essay. He was beginning to wonder if his students paid attention at all during his lectures, or if he was simply talking to the walls. He gratefully paused his work to speak to the waiter as he stopped by to take his drink order. Hot water with lemon, as always, he wasn’t sure why the boy even asked anymore. 

He’d been coming to this quiet, out of the way restaurant every week for some years now. It was situated along Main Street in Downtown, and across the street was a row of independently owned shops, all with their own unique neon signs that gave the nighttime city beyond a vibrant sort of look. He used their soft ambiance and quiet music to settle his brain while he graded papers. Not to mention their food was delicious and reasonably priced. 

Scribbling a few notes in red pen, he graded the paper and moved on. The winter semester was drawing to a close and this was the final batch of essays of the year for him, luckily. He was already dreading reading their final exams. At least the Christmas break would allow him time to unwind, work on his most recent book and forget about school. At least for a little while. 

Movement to his right had him looking out the large window, his eyes watching the impossibly long legs of a beautiful woman as she darted through the rain towards the restaurant door. She was tall, slender and beautiful, her fiery hair bouncing behind her as she ran, her pocketbook over her head in a vain attempt to shield herself from the deluge. 

His eyes tracked her as she opened the door and stepped inside. Though he was seated in the back corner, he had a straight vantage point to the foyer and he watched as she shrugged out of her black trench coat to reveal a sinful black gown and a porcelain decolletage. She was, in a word, beautiful. She even moved with fluid grace and elegance that he rarely saw in women her age. And there was no mistaking that she was younger than himself. Late twenties, perhaps very early thirties, though it was hard to be certain at this distance. 

She smiled at the maitre’d and the man seemed as starstruck as Roose felt, motioning her into the restaurant proper and then she was moving, her long legs closing the distance between herself and---his table? 

He met her eyes as she neared and she smiled, full lips revealing perfect teeth that complimented her bright blue eyes. 

“Hi” she offered her hand, and he found himself standing before his body registered the movement, taking her hand. 

“Hello” he replied, their hands lingering against each others’ for a brief moment. 

“I am so sorry to have kept you waiting” she motioned to the papers on the table. “My Uber dropped me off a block too early and I had to run for it in the rain.” While Roose hadn’t the slightest idea what she was talking about, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“No problem at all, please” he helped her to her chair, pushing it in once she was seated before he took his seat and quickly tucked all of his papers away. “Grading papers always helps to pass the time” he assured her, placing his briefcase on the floor beside his feet. 

“That’s right, Margaery mentioned something about you being a teacher” the woman smiled, setting her clutch onto the table. Her fingers were long and slender, with nails painted a soft pink and no jewelry save for a simple golden band on the middle finger of her right hand. “High school?” 

“I teach at the University, actually” he replied, trying to figure out if he actually knew someone named Margaery or if this was all just a misunderstanding. He was inclined to believe that this woman--this beauty, had mistaken him for someone else but he would be damned if he was going to correct her. 

“Oh, which subject?” 

“Forensic psychology and its applications to the criminal justice system” he replied, waiting for her to run screaming. 

“Like criminal profiling?” she prompted. 

“Amongst other things, yes” he nodded. “I used to work closely with Federal Marshals but now I just teach them.” 

“How fascinating” she replied as the waiter appeared, bringing the hot water with lemon that he had ordered earlier. He was likely surprised to see someone had joined him at the table, but hid it well. Roose was pleasantly surprised to find the woman--whoever she was, also enjoyed hot water and lemon, asking only for a second cup for herself. “I don’t drink” she explained, seeing the unspoken question in his eyes. “My parents were killed by a drunk driver when I was younger, I never saw the point in alcohol.” 

“It dulls the senses and makes even the most sensible men foolish” he agreed and her answering smile was heart-stopping. 

“I agree” she nodded. 

“So tell me, what do you do?” 

“I am surprised that Marg didn’t tell you, since the whole point was that we’re both teachers” she laughed. “I, however, only teach the second grade.” 

“There is no ‘only’ about that,” he replied. “Primary education is very important and integral to the forming of the adult mind.” 

“Exactly” she thanked the waiter as he brought her her own teacup and she carefully filled both of their cups from the carafe the waiter had previously brought. “I love children, and I think it is important to have a good educational base.”

“Very important” he nodded. They took the opportunity to glance at the menu and place their orders. The waiter vanishing to the kitchen once more. 

“What do you do for fun?” she asked and he chuckled. “What?” 

“It’s not very entertaining, I assure you.” 

“Tell me.” 

“I study Federal case files and consult on offender profiles” he said. 

“That’s not a hobby, that’s a job” she countered, leaning her forearms on the table. "Tell me your hobbies."

“I am afraid I don’t have many hobbies” he answered. “I spend a fair amount of time at museums and libraries, I am a very boring man.” 

“I disagree, I don’t think that’s boring at all. I love museums, though the only ones I have seen recently are on field trips and that requires paying more attention to the kids than the exhibits.” 

“Have you seen the new exhibit on modern forensics at the Museum of Science?” 

“I haven’t, though I have been meaning to go. Tonight is my first free evening in a while.” 

“And here you are with me” Roose watched the color flush across her cheeks and he was now thoroughly enchanted by this mysterious stranger. He wasn’t aware that modern women could still blush, but she seemed to be a rare gem indeed. 

“Here I am” she replied with a smile, sipping her hot water. He watched the way she held the teacup, one slender finger through the handle and the fingers of the opposite hand helping her to balance it. It was youthful, innocent and unintentionally seductive, causing his body to tighten in response. 

“Forgive me, but you are very beautiful” he said simply and her blush deepened.

“Thank you” she set her cup aside. “I admit, Marg didn’t tell me much about you but I am very glad that you’re--you.” 

“I have always, only, been myself.” 

She laughed, shaking her head, “No, I just--Gods, this will sound awful, but Marg has a type and usually tries to push that type at me and it just...doesn’t work.” 

“A type?” 

“Young, golden and overly confident to the point where I want to kick them in the teeth half-way through the conversation,” she explained. “Had I known she was hiding you in her black book I might have asked sooner” she looked away, focusing on her cup as if the words had embarrassed her. 

While Roose was surprised at her candid reply, he wondered what he could offer that seemed to intrigue her so. He was older, yes, on the cusp of forty now, and his hair and beard had greyed, making him look even older still. He wasn’t particularly tall and had the broad build of a Northman, but his mind was sharper than most and she seemed to prefer that. 

How unique. 

“If I had known you were out there, I would have looked harder” he assured her, and she looked back to smile at him. They watched each other for several seconds before their rather sentimental moment was broken by the arrival of their food. 

Sansa stole glances at him as they ate, sharing bits of conversation and the usual ‘first date’ stories, but she found him so much _more_ than Margaery had told her. Her friend had said to look for a black suit with a blue shirt, and when she spotted him she sent a prayer of thanks to the Gods that he wasn’t blond haired, blue eyed and with his face buried in Twitter. Instead, he was broad and brooding with eyes so light they looked like ice. She hadn’t expected Harrold to be so refined, so confident and so damned sexy--and his voice! She could listen to this man speak forever.

She had almost cancelled at the last minute, and she would be eternally grateful that she hadn’t because she was having a very difficult time controlling her body’s visceral reaction to this man. He was…..simply wow. 

She told him a story of her most recent school field trip and he laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling and the deep throaty sound coursing through her. She was fairly certain that she was going to melt right off of this chair and become a puddle at his feet. 

It was fortunate, she mused, that he hadn’t given up and left the restaurant. She had been nearly fifteen minutes late for their dinner thanks to a cranky Uber driver and running through the rain. She was sure she looked a frightful mess by the time she arrived. Her perfectly styled hair relapsing into a riot of ringlets thanks to the rain and her heels soaked with water from the puddle she’d met along the way.

It was all worth it though, to be sitting here with a man of intelligence and confidence--not cockiness or arrogance, just a quiet confidence that gave him the bearing of a lighthouse during a storm. Stalwart and imposing. 

Either way, she was buying Margaery as many lattes as she wanted for this. Or a handbag, something...absolutely something. 

They had just finished their dinners, the waiter taking away their plates when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into the eyes of another man clad in a black suit with a blue shirt, this one with sandy hair and blue eyes, his cell phone in-hand--

“Sorry, but--Are you Sansa?” he asked and she felt her stomach plummet. “Marg told me that she’d text you I was running late” he glanced to the man seated at the table with her. 

“She…” Sansa blindly grabbed her phone from her clutch purse and checked the screen, seeing that Margaery had messaged her. _Oh no_ , she’d just been so caught up in Harrold---no… “Who are you?” she asked the man sitting across from her. 

“Dr. Roose Bolton---” 

“Oh my Gods---Excuse me” she felt sick, tears burning in her eyes as humiliation and nausea rolled her gut. She tucked her phone away and stood, pushing off the newcomer's hand she rushed towards the entrance where she grabbed her trench coat and walked out into the rain. “Stupid--stupid!” she chastised herself over and over, shaking her head. 

Of course the date that she was on seemed like it was too good to be true--because it was! Margaery hadn’t set her up with an older, charming and intelligent man, she had set Sansa up with the same blond cookie cutters she always did, of course! Sansa had just lost control at the sight of him--of Dr. Roose Bolton, and she’d humiliated herself. He must think she was an utter fool! 

Angirly wiping her eyes she punched the pedestrian button at the next block--the 'Neon Block', waiting for the signal to change so she could continue her escape. 

“Sansa!” the deep voice called out and she shook her head, stepping into the street and crossing, forcing traffic to stop. Honking filled the air but she kept walking and when more honks sounded it was immediately followed by a hand on her elbow, gently stopping her. “Sansa, please---” 

“I am very sorry to have imposed on you” she said without looking at him, if she did she would feel even more embarrassed than she already did. “I acted like an fool, I am sorry--”

“I’m not” he chuckled, stepping in front of her and forcing him to look at her. In her modest heels they were the same height, eyes meeting as equals. He wore no coat, just a briefcase hanging at his side, both of them getting soaked by the rainfall. 

“I assumed and I--” 

“You apologize again and I am going to take it personally” he interjected and she sniffed back tears. “If you think that I am going to protest at a beautiful woman--not only beautiful, but witty and intelligent, sitting across from me, then you’re sorely mistaken.” 

“The things I said...” she whispered. 

“What? That you preferred older men than the cocky, arrogant young ones? I cannot fault you for that--especially not if it brought you to my table” he reasoned and his logic made her battle against tears a losing one. 

“I feel so stupid” she admitted. “I never even asked your name.” 

“I never asked yours because I knew the moment I did, you would know I wasn’t the man you were supposed to eat dinner with” he replied, glancing up at the increasing onslaught of rain for a brief moment before he guided her to the side of the sidewalk and under a canopy that covered a bakery window. 

While the bakery was closed, their neon outlines of dancing donuts filled the air with a bright pink and yellow glow. Across the street, more neon signs glittered and filled the rainy night air, which oddly soothed her frayed nerves. 'Neon Block' they called it, and she had always found it beautiful in a retro sort of way. 

On the inside she felt like a fool, but she knew deep-down there was no way to fake the connection that she had felt to this man--wrong man though he was. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and lifted her hand, “Sansa Stark.” 

“Dr. Roose Bolton” he took her hand, holding it in both of his, chasing the chill from her skin. 

They stared at each other for several seconds, and when finally he stepped closer, her breathing hitched. He placed her hand on his chest over his heart and covered it with his before he closed the distance and kissed her---not the awkward and slobbering kiss of an over-eager boy, but the soft yet demanding kiss of a man. A man who knew what he wanted and how to take what he wanted with confidence enough to see to her enjoyment as well.

She felt the warmth spread through her, tasted the lemon of their drink and the marinara from his dinner on his lips and then felt the strong flex of his hand as it settled on her lower back, pulling her closer still until their bodies were completely pressed together. Being the same height, she didn’t have to crane her neck--or bend down to kiss him, and when she tilted her head he took the invitation without pause, parting her lips to delve deeper. Through her closed eyelids she could still sense the dancing neon pink lights and the rain still poured around them, but in this moment, nothing else mattered. 

Here in the rain and the neon lights, she could kiss this man forever. 

Eventually, the loud honk of a horn and loud catcalls forced them apart, reminding them that they were on a public sidewalk, bathed in the bright lights of the 'Neon Block'. They were both breathing heavily, their combined breaths dancing on the air and pink lights between them as their eyes shared words that didn’t need to be spoken aloud. 

Sansa smiled, laughing softly at the madness of the evening, “You chased me…” 

“I did” he whispered, his voice deeper and rougher than before, laced with sin.

“I really did enjoy dinner.” 

“So did I” he agreed. “The first shared meal I have had in a very long time. I greatly enjoyed your company and I would like to dine with you again.” 

“But I’m not hungry right now” she teased. 

“Later, then.” 

“Later---oh! We need to go back, we have to pay!” she turned to glance at the restaurant, but he held her still. 

“It’s handled,” Roose assured her. “I am a regular there, I have a tab.” 

“Oh,” she sighed in relief, then laughed as a thought struck her. “We should have made Harrold pay, that little shit was over an hour late.” 

“Much to my benefit” Roose reasoned. 

“And mine” she agreed. 

“The moment I saw you in the rain, I couldn’t look away” he kissed her softly.

“I spotted you the second I stepped inside,” she admitted. “Black suit, blue shirt---I thought Margaery had finally listened to my every time I reminded her I didn’t want one of her golden playboys.”

“I haven’t been a boy for many years” he chuckled. 

“I rather approve, thank you very much,” she smoothed her hands over the front of his suit, her thumb toying with a button on his dress shirt. 

“As do I” he agreed. 

“I think,” she swallowed and looked to his pale eyes. At the start of the evening she had thought them like ice, but she could see now how expressive they were. “I think you should kiss me again.” 

“With pleasure” he wrapped his arms around her, beneath her trench coat and claimed her lips once more, kissing her deeply, uncaring of who could see them. Sansa held to his strength, sinking back into the bliss of a blind date that had finally, blessedly, gone right. 

“In conclusion...” Roose spoke, his voice so impossibly sexy and confident, Sansa could only smile from the back of the lecture hall. She had gotten to the University early and snuck in the back door, watching the large room packed with seminar attendees listen to her husband. She so rarely had the opportunity to watch him teach, she wasn't going to miss the chance to watch today. 

Especially today, when the hall was filled with Federal Agents who were taking the steps to work in offender profiling. 

She listened as Roose took questions from several people, and when he was answering the last one, his eyes met hers and a small smile crossed his face. She returned it with a smirk of her own, one she knew from experience that he couldn’t resist. 

After their first, rather unique date, they immediately decided that they needed to see each other again. They had shared kisses on the sidewalk in the rain until her lips were chafed and swollen, Roose’s body clearly aching for hers as she did her best to remain standing. The spark, the attraction that had been planted between them the moment she sat at his table, grew quickly, it’s roots stretching deep and within a few months, she knew that she’d fallen deeply in love with him. 

Margaery had been confused--if shocked, but Sansa brushed her worries aside, reminding Marg that she was happy, and that was all that mattered. 

Sansa knew that she would spend the rest of her life with Roose Bolton, so when the time came and he proposed on bended knee at the very same table that had shared their first meal, she couldn’t scream ‘yes!’ fast enough. Roose’s smile as he had slipped the ring into her finger for the first time, would remain one of her favorites in the world. Just as the expression in his eyes as she spoke her marriage vows would never leave her memory; he had looked so happy as he spoke his vows in return, so unabashedly in love, that she had cried silent tears as she was overwhelmed with emotions. 

Roose dismissed the assembled agents and they began to pour from several of the doors to the lecture hall. One, however, made his way up the stairs towards her, making no secret of boldly examining her person.

“Please tell me you’re not an agent” he gave what she supposed was his most charming smile as he reached her. 

“I’m not an agent” she could feel Roose’s eyes on them and a small smile crossed her lips. “But I _am_ married” she raised her left hand, wiggling her fingers so her ring glittered in the light. 

“Now that is a shame” the agent--a man with dark curly hair and a now surly expression, replied. 

“Not to me it isn’t” she turned away from the agent as Roose arrived, easily moving into his arms to kiss him. “Hello hubby.” 

“Wife” he replied, then turned his glare on the agent. “I see you’ve met my wife, Sansa, Agent Snow.” 

“Just so, sir” the agent cleared his throat and looked to the door. “Have a good evening, Dr. Bolton--and you, Mrs. Bolton.” 

Sansa turned back to her husband, laughing softly once the agent was out of ear-shot, “How very scary of you” she smoothed her hands over his lapels. 

“First time the man speaks in three days, it's to my wife” he scoffed. “Never trust a Snow.” 

“Is that an official profiling tip?” she teased. 

“Hardly” he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Now, to what do I owe the surprise of seeing your lovely face in my lecture hall?” 

“I couldn’t wait to see you” she replied, leaning closer. “And since my students went home early today to begin their holiday break, I decided that I would come and find you.” 

“Well it is certainly a lovely surprise” he held her close as they walked up the remaining stairs and out of the lecture room. There were still a few agents lingering in the hall, several looking their way as they passed, but Sansa paid them no mind. Today was the start of Christmas break, at last she had a few blissful weeks off work and she intended to celebrate them to the fullest with her husband.

This would be their fourth Christmas together, the second of which they were married for. Their first Christmas together had been only a few short weeks after they met, and while they were still settling into their new relationship, she would never forget their first Christmas Eve on the couch at her apartment, watching ridiculous moves and sharing soft, lingering kisses. 

This Christmas, however, was particularly special to her because this would be their last Christmas as a married couple of two. She had only found out this afternoon, having come to the University directly from the doctor’s offices, barely able to contain her excitement. Obviously Roose didn’t know yet, but by this time next year the world would be one Bolton richer. 

“Did you bring your car?” Roose asked as they neared the parking lot. 

“I Ubered” she replied. 

“Perfect, then we can stop for dinner on the way home” he took her hand, helping her to spin softly at the edge of the sidewalk. Sansa laughed, twirling into his arms and kissing him softly. She loved their impromptu dances, and loved that Roose was not ashamed to be affectionate with her in public. While outwardly stoic and cold, he was a loving man--at least with her. 

“Roose” she whispered, still in his embrace with a heart lighter than air. “I’m pregnant” she blurted out the words before she could stop them, unable to hold them back any longer. Since their bodies were pressed together, she heard and felt his sharp intake of breath, watched his eyes widen with surprise. 

“Just like that?” he whispered. 

“Just like that,” she laughed softly, of course he would be surprised that it would happen so soon after they decided to try. 

“Sansa” he exhaled roughly, the sound of his briefcase hitting the sidewalk reached her just as his arms wrapped tightly around her, his large hands splayed across her back. “I love you” he whispered as he buried his face into the curve of her neck. 

“I love you too” she returned his embrace, doing her best to battle back tears. 

“Now let’s go celebrate” Roose pulled back to smile down at her. “I know this great place on Main Street.” 

Sansa smiled, even though her eyes were a bit watery, “I think I’ve been there before.” 

“There’s a nice table in the back corner” he continued. “With a great view of the 'Neon Block'.” 

“I bet” Sansa laughed softly, a few tears escaping. 

“Come on Mrs. Bolton” he took her hand and picked up his briefcase in the other. “Let’s go celebrate.” Sansa held tightly to his hand with both of hers, following her husband wherever he chose to lead them. 

“She’s finally asleep” Sansa smiled, slipping into their bedroom and shucking her robe. Clad only in her silken nightgown, she slid into the bed beside him. She immediately snuggled into his side under his right arm while his left held a few student essays that he was reviewing. 

Roose had finally admitted to himself last year that he needed reading glasses and the thin wire frames sat on the edge of his nose. She loved him in his glasses, he looked every inch the sexy professor that he was. Coupled with his bare chest, his glasses were devastating.

“Your sister gave her too many treats” Roose turned and kissed the crown of her hair. “The sugar crash was inevitable.” 

“Such is the woe of celebrating your third name day” Sansa agreed, knowing very well that Arya had snuck extra chocolates and candy to their daughter Catya throughout the birthday party. She had chastised her the moment she caught her doing it, but that doesn't mean Arya stopped. She had a soft sport for Catya that was three miles wide.

Catya Aurora Bolton was the light of their lives, her small body filled with such joy and beauty that it made Sansa’s heart swell. Their daughter was perfect, from her deep auburn hair to her icy blue eyes, she was the best of them both in one adorable little human. She was sworn to secrecy and would never tell a soul, but Roose had cried the first moment the doctor placed Catya in his arms. Not full-on sobs, but silent tears that trailed down his bearded cheeks as he looked down at the miracle they had created together. 

It had taken a while to settle in as new parents, both of them taking a semester off from teaching to devote themselves to their daughter and her care. But once they got the hang of it, it was as easy as breathing and she loved every second of it. Even the sleepless nights. 

“I can hardly believe that she is three already” Roose stacked his papers and set them on the night table, laying his reading glasses on the top. “We’re getting old.” 

“I’m getting old, you haven’t aged a day” Sansa teased as he rolled to face her. She draped an arm over his waist with a giggle. “You remember your promise?” 

“I have made many promises to you over the years, and I have kept them all” he replied, pulling her close and flush to his body. A smirk played on his lips, mischief in his eyes and she knew that he knew exactly which promise she was talking about. 

“Catya is three now” Sansa slid her hand over the warm skin of his back. 

“She is” Roose sighed, arching into her touch. 

“And you promised--”

“I did” Roose assured her. “And I mean to keep that promise.” 

“Good” Sansa shimmied closer and trailed a hand into his boxers and to the upper curve of his ass to help her grind against him. 

“Impatient thing” Roose chided, chuckling softly. 

“You promised” Sansa reminded him and in an instant, found herself rolled beneath him, pinned to the mattress by his broad frame. She wiggled a bit, parting her thighs to wrap her legs around him and he settled against her core. 

“When I promised we could try for another baby when Catya was three, I didn’t realize you meant that _very same_ night” he rocked against her, teasing her. 

“Of course I did” Sansa protested, tracing her finger nails up his back in a featherlight touch. “What else could I have possibly meant.” 

“Silly me” Roose countered, closing the distance between their lips, kissing her deeply. As she had from the night of their first dinner, Sansa melted into his kiss, losing herself to the firm command of his lips and tongue. She was so distracted by his kiss that she didn’t feel his hands lifting the hem of her nightgown until his fingers traced across her bare folds, his groan vibrating against her lips.

He stroked and teased her, breaking their kiss to place fluttering kisses against her neck and shoulder, using his teeth to move the thin silky strap aside. Sansa helped his efforts, pulling the neckline of the gown down to bare her breasts. Breasts that had grown and changed a bit since they’d met--as had her hips, but the changes were worth the reward of their daughter.

Sansa nearly lost all ability to think as Roose’s kisses trailed across the upper swell of her breasts, lips finally closing around a swollen peak to suckle her. 

“Fuck” she sighed, her hands tunneling into his hair as she pressed against his mouth. Her husband had always known just how to drive her wild and their sex life was never boring, that was for sure. Before Roose had entered her life, she didn’t consider herself sexually adventurous or even fairly sexual in general, but he had changed all of that. She was never one to miss an opportunity to spend _quality_ time with her man.

“Beautiful” Roose whispered against the bare flesh of her breast.

“Roose--please” she shifted her hips, rubbing herself against him and she smiled when he pushed his boxers down just enough to free his cock. “Yes” she whispered as he guided himself to her opening.

“So eager” he growled, inching himself into her core. She mewled his name as he filled her, the familiar stretch so lovely and blissful. “So tight.” 

“Roose” she gasped as he shoved home, bottoming out. “Fuck--!” 

“Shhh” Roose whispered against her lips. “Catya’s asleep, you have to be quiet, wife.” 

“Please” she pleaded, her fingers digging into the muscles of his back in an attempt to urge him on. “Please…” 

“Shhh” he warned again, this time rocking his hips against her, setting a slow and deliberate pace that had every nerve in her body firing. After a few moments, and just when Sansa felt her body climbing towards its release, Roose rolled to his back and held her astride him. His hands made quick work of her nightgown, pulling the material over her head and tossing it to the side of the bed. “Beautiful” he repeated his earlier sentiment, this time as he cupped her breasts. 

Sansa didn’t reply, merely rocked her hips, taking enjoyment from his body buried deeply within her own. She moved at her own alternating pace, hard and fast followed by slow and deep, watching her husband’s face intently as it relaxed and contorted in pleasure. 

“Fuck” Roose swore, grabbing her hips to slow her. 

“Close, baby?” she taunted. 

“You’re a minx” he growled, sliding a thumb to circle her bundle of nerves. 

“Oh yes” she threw her head back, riding his cock and rubbing against his thumb until she felt her body lose control--until it snapped and she was groaning out his name. In a flash, Roose’s hand was over her mouth to silence her cries and she watched as his eyes fluttered shut as he reached his peak, spilling into her fluttering cunt with a nearly feral snarl. She collapsed atop him, trying to catch her breath, and his hands tunneled into her hair, smoothing it from her face to kiss her forehead. 

“Beautiful” he whispered. 

“Mm, I love you” she replied, tilting her face to place a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you” he replied as his body slipped from hers and she felt the sticky mess on her thighs. “I always keep my promises, Sansa. Big or small, I’d never go back on my word.” 

“I know” she smiled. “It's one of the things I love about you, Dr. Bolton.” 

“Is it?” he chuckled and she felt the mirth vibrating against her. 

“It is” she propped herself up with an elbow on his chest. “Along with your sharp wit, your bright eyes and your wonderfully deep voice.” 

“Such high compliments” he smirked. 

“Only the best” she agreed. 

“I am a fortunate man indeed” he ran the backs of his fingers across her cheekbones. “Simple luck brought us together, brought you to me.” 

“Luck, indeed, and a little bit of neon” she giggled. “I can’t believe I never asked for your name.” 

“Names didn’t matter, not when our conversation was as wonderful as it was,” he reasoned. “And I would have chased you a dozen blocks just to see you again.” 

“You don’t have to, I am not going anywhere” she promised. 

“Good” Roose wrapped his arms around her back. “Because I have a promise to keep.”

“Yes, yes you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
